The present invention relates to locks for quick release mechanisms. More particularly, the invention relates to a lock that attaches to the lever assembly of quick release mechanisms for bicycle seat posts, bicycle wheels, and bicycle carriers.
Bicycles are provided with quick release mechanisms for the seat post and wheels which allow for the quick and easy removal and adjustment without the use of tools. Frequently, these components are removed during transport of the bicycles. A conventional type of quick release includes a hand-operated lever which controls a cam shaft for releasing and securing the seat to the frame, or the wheels to the fork of the bicycle.
These lever-actuated quick release systems ease the chore of adjusting and removing the wheels and seats from the bicycle; however, they also ease the task of the thief in removing the seat or wheels. As a consequence, to prevent theft, it has become rather ordinary for the bicyclist to remove the wheel and the seat, usually the front wheel, and then lock the front and back wheels with the bicycle to some permanently fixed post or the like. The seat, which is difficult to lock with the wheels, is generally carried with the bicyclist. Upon return the bicyclist must then reassemble his or her bicycle before proceeding. This practice is extremely inconvenient for the rider.
Several prior art locking devices exist for quick release mechanisms. One such combination locking device and quick release mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,763. In this device, the lock includes a conventional key operated plug lock mounted within a lock adaptor which in turn is rotatably mounted upon a lever housing. The lever housing includes an aperture for attachment of the conventional lever bore at the end of the shaft of the quick release mechanism. A camming mechanism with stop points is used to control rotation of the lock adaptor on the lever housing. In the locked position, the lever housing blocks movement of the lever arm. One problem with this design is that the lever can still be moved a short distance before it is stopped by the lever housing. The lock adapter also adds weight to the bicycle which is undesirable for most riders.
Another such combination locking device and quick release mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,915. The device includes a lockable housing and cover which prevents operation of the lever. The housing and cover must be removed from the device to operate the lever. One problem with this design is that the housing may be lost when removed.
One other prior art quick release mechanism and integral lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,873 to Weinstein et al. The device includes a conventional lock and a spring operated pin. In the locked position, the pin is engaged within a hole formed in the lever arm to prevent operation of the lever. The problem with this device is that the lever needs to be in precisely the right position for the pin to become engaged with the hole in the lever arm. This alignment may be difficult to achieve.
Therefore there is a need in the art for a locking quick release device that does not allow the lever to move any distance in the locked position, that does not require removal to operate the quick release mechanism, and that is small and light weight to enable the rider to leave the lock on the quick release while riding the bicycle.
An object of this invention is to completely deter the casual thief from stealing and greatly deter a professional thief from stealing bicycle seats and wheels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lock for the mechanism that allows quick and easy release and adjustment to a bicycle seat and/or bicycle wheels without using any tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a small, simple, inexpensive and light weight universal lock for a quick release mechanism.
Yet another object of this invention is to allow the lock to be universal in that it can be keyed the same as other locks used by the rider, so that the rider only has to have one key for all his/her cycling related locks.